Paranormal Twilight
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Paranormal activities are going on in the Mansion, and they need help from a Hylian. But what will happen when an old enemy comes back from the dead? And Link gets a new love interest. Yaoi, you have been warned. More description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Theme: Link comes back to Super Smash Bros.  
>Summary: Something paranormal is happening in the Smash Mansion, when Mario and Luigi think they have found the cause of it, they call up an old time friend to help them figure it out. Not only does Link figure out what the problem is, he also makes a love connection between one of the Smashers, along with one of his enemies coming back from the dead. Now it is up to the Smash Crew to help their Hylian friend defeat the enemy and restore peace once again. Master Hand is human in this and will occasional transform into a hand again, the romance is Yaoi so if you no like than turn back.<br>Rated: T+**

Paranormal Twilight

Strange things have been happening lately in the Smash Mansion, and I don't mean strange as in some Smashers are more tired than usual. No I mean strange as in paranormal activity strange. The kids have been waking up in the middle of the night terrified to death to sleep in their own rooms; screams can sometimes be heard from rooms. Smashers claiming they saw figures of people with pointed ears next to their beds, sometimes even odd beasts with no faces. The night before, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom swore she saw a small ghost figure carrying a lantern and staring at her until she left the room.

This didn't make Master Hand very happy, so in this case he sent his two best fighters, Mario and Luigi, to investigate the trouble. Knowing Luigi's expert ghost skills from his game 'Luigi's Mansion' this made the investigation quicker and easier… Well not so much quicker if Luigi cowered in fear every time he heard something tap on the walls or even foot steps down the hall. But anyway, once they were on their last stop in the mansion, they investigated the attic and discovered something unusual. It was in a lonesome box, it had the shape of a ball but had strange writing all along it, and it was made entirely of stone. So the next day they brought it out to Master Hand during lunch while everyone was eating.

"So…what exactly is it?" Master Hand asked, turning the stone around and checking out the strange writing along the sphere.

"We are unsure Master Hand, we found it in the attic last night when we were investigating" Mario replied, sitting across from Master Hand. It was just the three of them at a table since they did not want to spark anything up with the Smashers just yet. All of a sudden screaming was heard from across the cafeteria and the doors burst open to reveal Princess Peach, she ran towards Mario. "What is it Peach?" He asked as she hugged him around the neck frightened to death.

"I swear I saw someone in the ladies bathroom" Luigi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes perhaps it was another Smasher Peach" Luigi said in a 'well duh!' kind of tone, Peach turned around her eyes red from crying.

"No it was not another Smasher and I am sure it wasn't even a girl, his face was all zombified and it had teeth like a shark and horns like a goat. It was wearing a long robe and carrying a huge sword that had writing on it" Peach saw the sphere Master Hand was carrying "Writing like that" She pointed out, Master Hand sighed.

"We need to figure out what this is and how to stop it" Mario and Luigi nodded in agreement.

Samus stood up from her seat and placed a hand on Peach's shoulder "As for right now I will check out the bathroom" Peach gasped and hugged her.

"Oh thank you Samus, but please be careful we don't know what that thing can do" Samus smiled and Peach reassuringly and walked out of the cafeteria to the ladies bathroom. As she left the sphere caused a bunch of racket and Smashers urged on asking what it was.

"Is it a bouncy ball Master Hand?" Asked Ness walking up to him, Master Hand chuckled slightly at the little boy.

"No Ness it isn't a bouncy ball" Fox walked up to Master Hand next.

"Than what the hell is it?" Mario shrugged.

"That is what we are trying to figure out, we found it up in the attic" Luigi replied back, Fox simply nodded.

"Excuse me" Someone said behind Master Hand, they turned to see it was Prince Marth from Fire Emblem, he smiled apologetically at Master hand. "Sorry to interrupt Master Hand, but I think I know what the writing is on this" Marth said pointing to the sphere, Master hand's eyes widened.

"You do?" Marth nodded.

"Me and Roy learned that writing during our studies in Altea" Marth pointed next to him where Roy was, who was next to Ike and Pit. "It is writing of the Honest to Goodness Hylians" Roy nodded next to him. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Yeah ok and where are we supposed to find one of those 'Hylians'" Fox said in a sarcastic tone, Mario and Luigi turned to each other and smiled making everyone look at them confused.

"What are you two smiling about?" Master Hand asked them, Peach gasped and smiled at them.

"I know who you guys are thinking about" Mario chuckled at his wife "Do you think he would be able to come?" Peach asked, a bit of concern on her face.

"Well Zelda said she has been busy lately the last time I checked in with her. And Ganondorf is out of the question, and Link hasn't been doing much lately so I am sure he would be able to come" Luigi replied, Peach smiled again.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ike asked next to Pit, most of the Smashers including Master Hand looked confused from the three's conversation. Mario, Luigi and Peach laughed.

"Sorry about that guys" Mario told everyone "It's just that we know a Hylian who would be delighted to come out and help us" Master Hand looked at the plumber men surprised.

"Since when have you guys known a Hylian?" He asked.

"Well we have basically known him since he was born" Peach said with a smiled, Mario nodded.

"I'll just have to call him from Ordon to see if he can come" Mario said with a smile, then walked out of the cafeteria away from the group. A few minutes later Samus came back, Peach gasp and was at her side in a minute.

"Are you ok, did you see anything" Samus shook her head no. "Then why were you gone so long?" Peach asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey if I was in there what do you think I was doing? Not my fault I have the bladder of a kitten" Samus shrugged, Peach sighed half annoyance and half relieved.

An hour later Mario had come back saying Link would be more than happy to come over right away, every one of the Smashers including Master Hand were excited to meet a real Honest to Goodness Hylian. Mario, Luigi and Peach sat at a table in the cafeteria while people sat near the window awaiting the Hylian. A few minutes later a secretary of Master Hand came up and whispered in Mario's ear, telling him that his friend had arrived but was on the other side of the mansion. Mario chuckled and told Luigi and Peach, after that he quietly as possible walked to the other side of the cafeteria and left to get his friend. Careful not to disturb any of the other Smashers waiting for something that is not going to be there.

Mario made it to the back of the mansion to greet a man with blonde hair and pointed green hat, wearing a green tunic and a sword and shield on his back. The 17 year old boy smiled at Mario as he came out and went to hug his old friend.

"It's good to see you again Link" Said Mario as he hugged him, Link giggle slightly and let go of Mario.

"Likewise to you too" Link looked passed Mario and saw the mansion. "Wow, so this is where you live now huh?" Mario chuckled and turned to face the mansion.

"Yes but it doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Master Hand who is well the master of this whole Brawl tournaments" Link nodded, Mario put a hand on Link's shoulder. "So then shall we head inside?" Link nodded once again and the two walked into the large mansion. Once inside Mario led Link into the cafeteria, almost immediately Link noticed Peach and Luigi and walked over to them with hugs and greets.

"Wow Link you have gotten big since the last time I have seen you" Peach said with a smile, making Link giggle slightly. Peach smirked suddenly "So have you gotten with any of those fan girls yet that just love you so much" Link chuckled.

"Sorry to say Peach but I am actually gay so that doesn't work out as well as you thought" Peach gasped and smiled at the Hylian.

"Oh my gosh you are gay? That is SO adorable" She squealed and hugged him again, making him laugh a little more. He suddenly noticed the crowd of people at the window waiting for something. Link raised an eyebrow and turned to Mario, striking blue eyes meeting another blue pair.

"What are they all waiting for?" Mario snickered.

"You" Luigi replied as Mario continued to laugh slightly, Link looked at them more confused.

"Then why are they looking the wrong direction?" Link asked pointing at the crowd with one hand on his hip.

"They expected you to come in through that way" Peach giggled in reply, Link rolled his eyes at his friends and walked over to where Master Hand was. Link stood behind him and tapped the man on his shoulder, when Master Hand turned around he saw Link with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back in an innocent manner.

"Uh hello… can I help you" The Smasher heard this and turned around to see Link as well, most of them looked confused. Link chuckled slightly and took a step back and bowed in front of Master Hand.

"It is an honor to be in your presence and in your mansion Master Hand" Once he was done saying that he stood up strait and smiled at Master Hand, who was utterly confused.

"Um… your welcome random stranger" Link giggled.

"Sorry, I suppose I should formally introduce myself" Link held out a hand "I am Link, Mario friend from Hyrule" Most of the Smashers gasped and smiled at Link. Comments were heard sometimes in whispers such as;

"-It's a REAL Hylian-"

"-so beautiful-"

"-THAT'S a man?-"

Link had ignored some of them he didn't want to hear; Master Hand smiled apologetically at him and shook his hand.

"Well it is a great pleasure to finally meet you Link" Link nodded.

"Likewise" Mario stepped up next to Link once the two had greeted themselves.

"So, Link, you know what you are supposed to do right?" Mario asked, Link nodded.

"Yup, just show me where this sphere thing is and I will see what I can do about it" Mario nodded and led Link to the other side of the cafeteria. At the meantime, someone in the crowd of Smashers has found himself unable to keep his eyes off of the Hylian already. Marth walked up besides Ike and raised an eyebrow.

"Close your mouth Ike you're gonna catch flies" Ike came back to his senses and looked at Marth.

"W-What? Oh sorry Marth" Ike wiped his mouth slightly realizing he was drooling a little, Marth chuckled.

"I think you have a crush on Link" Ike blushed.

"S-So what if I do? It's not like your crushing on someone too" Marth chuckled again.

"Well yes but I don't drool over Pit like you just did with Link" Ike rolled his eyes as Roy came up to the two.

"You two are fighting over whose more gay again are you" Roy said, Marth glared at him.

"You can be such a child sometimes Roy" Roy rolled his eyes.

"Hey at least I am not crushing on boys" Ike chuckled.

"No but you are crushing on Samus who, of course, is not interested in you. She is obviously interested in Captain Falcon stupid" Roy glared at the Mercenary.

"Just wait, one of these days she WILL belong to me" With that he walked away from the group, Marth and Ike followed over to the crowd where Link was looking at the sphere.

"So what do you think Link?" Mario asked, Link looked at the sphere a few seconds longer and stood up strait.

"Well I know there should be another part to this" He said turning to Mario.

"Another part? What do you mean?" Master Hand asked, Link sighed slightly and looked at the sphere.

"The sphere, when put with the other part, is called Zant's Hand. You're lucky Zan't is dead so the hand shouldn't attack us like it did me from my adventures." Link turned to Mario and Luigi "Where did you find this?"

"We found it in the attic" Luigi answered, Link nodded.

"Can you take me there so I can see if the other half is there?" Mario and Luigi nodded and led Link out of the cafeteria, Master Hand, Ike, Marth and Pit followed behind them. A few minutes later they made it to the attic and Link climbed up the latter, making Ike blush a little. Marth noticed rolled his eyes.

"Pervert" He muttered, Ike glared at Marth.

"Ya I found the second half up here" Link called back, a few seconds later he descended from the latter holding onto what looked like a giant stone hand. It looked as though the stone was too heavy for Link to carry, so Master Hand grabbed the stone hand from Link and Ike took him lightly by the waist and helped him down. Once Link was off the latter he turned and looked at Ike and smiled, Ike blushed feverishly and smiled nervously back. Link giggled.

"You can let me go now Mercenary" Link whispered to Ike, Ike blinked and looked to see he was still holding Link's waist. He gasped and eminently let go of the Hylian.

"I-I am so sorry" Link smiled and giggled again.

"It's ok, no worries" Link smiled at Ike and walked over to Master Hand, Ike smiled wider and sighed watching Link walk away.

"So what the heck is this?" Master Hand set as he set down the hand on the ground.

"It's the second part to the sphere" Link simply said and walked past Master Hand with Mario and Luigi to the cafeteria, Master Hand raised an eyebrow and shrugged motioning Ike to carry the hand, which he did. Once they made it to the cafeteria, Link looked over the two pieces carefully.

"So what do you need to do now?" Mario asked, Link sighed and sat down.

"Well it isn't alive and the things you are seeing are not much of ghosts so to say" Link said turning to Mario, he noticed the confused reaction on some of the Smashers faces. "Basically with Zant's Hand being up in your attic, the Poe spirits went into it and is now terrorizing the Mansion." Master Hand growled slightly.

"Well get them out of here" Link raised an eyebrow and scowled slightly and him, Master Hand noted this. "Please" He said quickly, Link sighed once again and brought out a necklace that was tucked under his tunic. The diamond shaped stone object started glowing along with the sphere, all of a sudden an eye shot open from the stone hand and it instantly flexed its long bulky fingers and grabbed onto the sphere as if for dear life. Luigi gasped and hid behind Mario who, as a matter of fact, was just as stunned as Luigi. In fact a lot of the Smashers were stunned by this, making Link chuckle a little.

"Well it is alive now" Master Hand gasped at Link's comment.

"B-But I thought you said that was a bad thing" Link shook his head.

"No I said if Zant was still alive it would be a bad thing" Link placed and hand on the stone hand and stood up ready to announce to the Smashers. "Now that the Zant's Hand is alive, all of the ghosts and figures you have been seeing will be more visible and easily vulnerable for you to kill and get rid of. So basically it is up to you guys now. Once all of the Poe's are gone all you have to do is put this back in your attic and it will leave you alone, as long as you do not take the sphere away from him, you all can live your normal lives again."

"But… how come we can't see any of them?" Peach asked, silence swept over the Smashers for a few seconds, most of them looking around to see no ghosts at all. Link scowled slightly and placed his hands on his hips, also looking around suspiciously.

"Well that's odd, there are always so many Poe's wherever the sphere is. There should be like hundreds of them in here right now" A sudden realization hit Link and he turned to Peach. "Peach didn't you say that a ghost you saw was carrying a gigantic black and red sword?" Peach nodded looking curious at Link. "Have any of you seen a sword like that anywhere in the Mansion?" Link announced to the Smashers, whispers and rumors arouse from them finding out if any of them had seen such a sword.

"Well I think I saw one kind of like it in the weapons rack in the basement" Pit suddenly said next to Roy "It was mainly black and rectangular shaped, it also had red shining symbols along one side of it" Link smiled.

"Can you show me where it is?" Pit nodded and led Link to the basement, along with Mario, Luigi, Master Hand and Ike. As it seemed Marth and Roy had already done their job and did not follow, whereas Ike mentally made a note to himself that something was bound to go wrong at any point and wanted to make sure Link was going to be ok. Even if he hadn't formally met Link just yet, he felt a strong connection between him and the beautiful Hylian.

Pit led the group down below into the basement, descending upon some stairs on the way down as well, not like any of the minded anyway. Once at the bottom of the stairs, Master Hand turned on the lights to see better. The lights revealed hundreds of weaponry pinned up against the wall or enclosed in cases.

"Wow, the weaponry really expanded their variety since the last time I saw them" Master Hand chuckled at Link's comment, Pit walked over to a specific sword, the one he mentioned. And boy was it huge. "Yup, this is the sword"

"What sword is it exactly?" Mario asked, Link sighed.

"It's called a Death Sword and it belongs to the 'head' of all Poe's. Basically what Peach encountered not too long ago" Link turned to the group "This is the guy you have to look out for, he is pretty strong and-"Link noticed everyone's expressions were in awe and in sheer horror, making Link confused. "What?" He asked, hesitantly their fingers pointed behind Link. There behind him stood none other than the Death Sword himself. When Link turned around and his eyes wide, the Poe grabbed him around the neck with one long arm and the other arm around his waist so he wouldn't struggle and escape. A hazy fog started to surround them and slowly the two started to vanish into the wall, Ike panicked and quickly grabbed onto the Hylians free hand that wasn't trying to pry off the Poe's arm from around his neck. The three instantly vanished into the wall along with the Death Sword, leaving the rest of the duo to stand there in shock.

Master Hand was the first to speak: "… Damn I hate ghosts"

**Silly Master Hand, they are Poe's not ghosts! Lol**

**First chapter so I hope yall enjoyed it, more yaoi romance to come I am sure of it. Otherwise I wouldn't have made Ike go into the fog with Link. **

**R&R please!**


	2. Stuck in Romance

**Theme: The Twilight Realm  
>Summary: Ike and Link are stuck in the Twilight Realm… alone. Midna is in trouble and it is up to Link and Ike to help her, but hey as tough as she is she probably doesn't even need their help. Maybe she just wants to get the two alone while they fix the broken mirror… again.<br>Rated: T+**

Chapter 2: Stuck in Romance

Instantly Ike felt a splitting pain once he fell face first into the dark cold ground, the last thing he remembered was grabbing Link's hand to rescue him from the Poe. Of course the Poe was obviously too strong, resulting in Ike being sucked into the fog as well. He picked his head off the ground and focused his eyes on the two figures in front of him, which evidently the figure in green looked a bit pale and seemed to be getting weaker and weaker as the other figure's hold tightened around his neck. Wait… that wasn't good.

"LINK!" Ike called hysterically, getting up off the ground. He remembers he left Ragnell at the mansion so he had no other choice but to take the matters in his hands old school style, instantly ramming him well toned muscled body onto the Poe strangling Link. The Poe was basically thrown across the ground as Link fell to the floor gasping for air, trying to catch his breathe that suddenly came back to him.

Ike stood in a protective stance in front of Link, ready to defend the broken blonde hero in case of any attack. Which didn't take too long to happen. The Poe stood up as tall as he was and grabbed a handle on his Death Sword and started running towards Ike on full speed, he was screwed. Ike was powerless without Ragnell- Without a sword for that matter. He looked behind to see Link still catching his breath, than his eyes turned to the sword on his back. _Bingo! _Ike thought and quickly unsheathed the sword from its case, turning back to the enemy.

_**CLANG!**_

The two swords clashed together with a loud thud, metal to metal, fighting on to see who is the strongest. Which turned out to be Ike none the less, Ike used all his strength and pushed the Poe using the sword. While it was stunned for a second, Ike took the chance and slashed the monster in the chest leaving a gash as the Poe made an irritating screeching noise from the pain. Ike got in his stance again to fight, but was surprised to see instead that the Poe was not attacking, but retreating into a familiar fog surrounding him. Ike sprinted towards the Poe to try and catch him, but the fog surrounded it too quickly and it vanished into thin air. Leaving Ike incredibly stunned on the spot.

"Twilight Realmers can't be around the Master Sword for too long, let alone survive a cut from it" Ike heard from behind, he turned around to see Link getting up onto his feet after regaining his composure. Ike was instantly by his side.

"Link are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need me to do anything?" Link smiled warmly and chuckled at how Ike's 'Doctor Mode' came over him.

"I'm fine…" Link was about to say something else, but realization struck him. He didn't know this man's name. "I'm sorry to say this but I don't think I know your name" Link confessed, Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Then how did you know I was a mercenary earlier?" Link's eyes went wide.

"Your actually a mercenary?" Link asked in disbelief, Ike nodded. "Wow, all I was trying to do was flirt with you and I thought I had made a fool of myself when I called you a mercenary, I didn't know you actually were one" Link chuckled nervously, Ike turned a light pink slightly after hearing his confession.

"Y-You were flirting?" Link turned beat red to the tips of his pointed ears, he still wasn't sure if this man was even gay to begin with, he just prayed he didn't make a fool out of himself just then. Turning his head away from the mercenary, he shyly nodded his head. Ike coughed into his fist from the awkwardness. "W-Well if you wish to know, my name is Ike Greil" Link looked back up to see Ike smiling and holding out his hand, Link smiled slightly as well and shook Ike's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ike" A few moments passed of them starring into each other's eyes, unable to look away from one another. A cough was heard behind Ike suddenly, taking the two boys out of their dreams to see it was a woman. A very… odd woman, Ike thought. Link gasped.

"Midna!" He exclaimed and ran to her side to give her a hug, leaving Ike behind him wondering what happened. The woman named Midna smiled and chuckled at Link's excitement, hugging him back as well.

"It's good to see you too Link, how have you been?" Midna asked, breaking away from the hug.

"I have been good…" Then he remembered how he and Ike gotten there "Well better at least, you see me and my friend Ike" Link motioned back to the mercenary behind him "Had gotten captured by the Death Sword Poe and were dragged here." Midna nodded, understanding her friends dilemma. She looked passed Link to see that the Twilight Mirror has also been broken, preventing the two men from leaving.

"Hmm, well it seems both you two and the Death sword are stuck here for a while until we can find the mirror pieces again." Link's eyes widened and turned around to see that the mirror was in fact broken again, he sighed in frustration and turned back to her.

"I guess I have to find them again it seems" Link said, Ike walked up to Link's side facing Midna.

"I can help if you want Link" Ike said, Link turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, no you don't have to Ike really. I can do this on my own" Midna giggled.

"You both don't have to look for them" Link looked at Midna confused.

"Why is that? I have done it before" Midna shook her head.

"Leave this to my guards Link, you have done enough for me anyway. Besides, since you two can't leave that means that the shards have to be around in the Twilight Realm somewhere." Link nodded slightly "You two can stay in my castle for the time being until they find the shards" Link smiled.

"Aw, thank you Midna" Midna grinned and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"Anything for Zelda's little brother" (AN: I believe that Zelda and Link are more of a sibling bonding kind of relationship, if you have a problem with that don't tell me because I believe what I believe and you believe what you believe) Link chuckled slightly, then realized Ike was still standing next to him.

"Oh, Midna this is Ike Greil, a Mercenary. Ike this is my friend Princess Midna from the twilight Realm" Ike respected Midna as a Princess and bowed down to her, this making Midna giggle.

"No please, there is no need to bow to me. A friend of Link's is a friend of mine" Midna held out her hand, Ike blushed slightly from the bow and shook her hand.

"Wow you have got quite a grip there Midna" He said messaging his hand slightly from the Princess's strong grip, Midna smiled and put her hands on her hips.

"Thank you, I'm not really like other princess's with their dainty posture, always having tea-"

"Zelda doesn't have tea all the time" Link interrupted, defending his sister.

"Not the point Link" Link blushed slightly and looked away from the smiling Midna, Ike chuckled slightly. "Well shall we get you two settled in?" Ike and Link nodded and followed Midna into her castle.

Meanwhile back at Smash Mansion, all the Smashers sat in the cafeteria while Master Hand paced around. Mario and Luigi discussing what they should do now.

"Well we can't figure out where they are unless that Poe guy returns, they could be miles and miles away for all we know" Luigi said, Mario nodded.

"We need to figure out something though, isn't there someone you know who could locate them at least?" Master Hand asked, Pit, who was next to them with Marth and Roy, gasped.

"I just realized something" Master Hand raised an eyebrow.

"And what is that Pit?" He asked.

"Well back at Skyworld, I have a devise that when I look into it, I can see where anyone is at any time" (AN: I don't know what it is called but it is that thing that Pit looks into at the beginning of Brawl for the Subspace Emissary when they introduce the characters) Master Hand was now interested in what Pit was saying.

"Well that's great, but how do we get to Skyworld Pit. We can't fly like you can" Mario said, Luigi nodded.

"I think we can help with that" Master Hand turned around to see Fox, Falco, Captain Falcon and Olimar standing behind them. Captain Falcon spoke first "We can give everyone a lift, that way if we get into any trouble, everyone will be there to help out" Master Hand smiled slightly and sighed.

"I suppose this will work" He turned to Mario and Luigi who nodded his direction "Alright than" Master Hand nodded to Captain Falcon, who turned around to the rest of the Smashers.

"Alright everyone, let's move out!" With that, everyone followed Captain Falcon outside the mansion doors. Pit smiled happily and turned to Marth, grabbing his hand and leading him along with the group.

"Come on Marth, you will LOVE Skyworld. It is absolutely beautiful there-"As the Angel went on about his home land, Marth had a flushed face about the two holding hands. He loved the Angel's energy and free spirit attitude about the world; he smiled at Pit and let himself be dragged by his one true love.

Ike and Link were settled into a room in the castle, two beds, a fire place, a bathroom, a couch and even a kitchen. Midna secretly gave them one room together because she saw how the two looked at each other before she came, believing that they had feelings for one another. She felt as though it was her job to get the two together, because that is what Link deserved after all he did for Hyrule. So as Ike and Link got settled in, she stood in front of the doorway watching the two get comfortable in the room.

"Well I am sorry to say, but I do still have work to do. Make yourselves at home here, and it is nice to meet you again Ike" Ike nodded and with that Midna left the two, in the room, alone. Link sighed and got up from the couch.

"I'm going to go take a shower, do you mind being alone for the time being?" Link asked with a grin on his face, Ike chuckled.

"I think I can live" Link smiled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. Running water was heard a little after the door shut, leaving Ike to his thoughts. He got up and started removing unnecessary clothing, removing his cape, boots, armor, and head band. His head remaining on thoughts of the blonde and how he confessed about flirting with him. _Does that mean I might actually get a chance with him? _Ike thought, he sighed and sat on one of the beds, soon finding his mind drifting to the blonde in the shower, all wet, no clothing. Suffering a nose bleed not too long after the thought, shaking his head to stop his mind from such dirty thoughts. Ike heard the water stop, he didn't realize he had been day dreaming that long. The door opened a crack to reveal Link.

"Hey Ike, I think the towels are in the closet. Can you get one for me?" Link asked, Ike could see a slightly bit of Link's thigh through the crack of the door. Blushing hard, he complied with Link's request for a towel and grabbed it out of the closet. He walked over to Link, without making eye contact but instead looking at the floor, he gave the Hylian a towel.

"Here you go" He missed the sly smirk on Link's face when he took the towel from the blushing mercenary.

"Thanks Ike" Ike merely nodded and walked back to the bed to sit; Link chuckled slightly and closed the door once again.

After a long ride to Skyworld, the Smash Crew finally arrived; they were even greeted by Palutena when they entered. Pit had asked her to use the mirror (A.N: Or water pond thing, whatever it's called) to find their friends who were taken away, she agreed and now he, Master Hand, Mario and Luigi stand in front of said object.

"Hey, there they are!" Mario exclaimed after a few moments of silence, they had finally found the two swordsmen walking around in a strange castle just conversing with themselves, even an occasional flirt here and there.

"Yeah, but where exactly are they?" Master Hand asked, Palutena came up from behind Pit and looked at the scene before them. She saw Midna come into the picture talking with Ike and Link about something.

"Ah, they must be in the Twilight Realm than" Master Hand rose an eyebrow.

"It sounds scary" Luigi said, a shiver going up his spine. Palutena chuckled.

"The very opposite Luigi, I have known Midna for a while. She is the Princess of the Twilight Realm. Your two friends must have been dragged there and are now in care of her." She paused a second though, the two swordsmen and Midna laughed about something. "Although I am a bit worried"

"Why is that queen?" Pit asked, facing her with a questionable look.

"I would think she would have sent them back by now" She looked closer at the scene slightly "Something must have happened to the Mirror Shards"

"What are Mirror Shards?" Master Hand asked, Palutena sighed slightly.

"The Mirror Shards are a part of a Mirror that is kept in the Gerudo Dessert, it helped people who know about it travel from this world to the Twilight Realm." Pit raised an eyebrow.

"Palutena, how do you know all this?" Palutena smiled at the Angel.

"Well I have known Zelda for a while now, when her father passed away. Me and the three goddesses were chosen to take care of her until the day came when she was eligible enough to become princess (A.N: I am basically making stuff up now, hope you don't mind) when that day came, we left her. But I have kept a close eye on her, she knows me as one of her guardians basically." Pit nodded, understanding his queen's story. "As for Midna, I met her before she was cursed and became in imp, we were what you call child hood friends. We had to go our separate ways though when I became queen of Skyworld, and she became the Twilight Princess. I watch over her every now and then though"

"So than if something is wrong with the Mirror Shards, how do we get the two out of there?" Master Hand asked, Palutena thought for a few moments.

"Well if all of you are able to stay here for a few, I suppose I could try and contact her and ask what is going on" Master Hand nodded and turned to tell the news to the other Smashers. As he did this, Palutena turned around and spotted someone that made her smirk and turn to Pit.

"Pit darling?" Pit turned around at the mention of his name.

"Yes?" Palutena pointed slightly in the direction where Marth was talking to Roy, making sure that he didn't see her point.

"Is that the man you have an affection for?" Pit turned and saw Marth, almost immediately blushed making her giggle at his reaction. "I take that as a yes?" Pit looked down to the floor while blushing and nodded. "He seems like a very nice man from what I have seen through the mirror" Pit gasped slightly.

"Y-You spied on him?" Palutena giggled once again.

"Not spy, young Pit. I merely observed how the reactions between you two go. And I happen to know that he likes you too, Pit" Pit blushed and shyly looked towards Marth, their eyes met and Marth smiled warmly and waved at the Angel, receiving a shy and timid version back. Palutena leaned towards Pit and whispered to him: "You should talk to him you know, tell him how you feel."

"But what if he really doesn't like me?" Palutena smiled and walked away from Pit to talk to Master Hand, leaving him to his thoughts. He looked back at the Prince and took a deep breathe, _It's now or never _and with that he started walking towards the Prince.

Ike, Link and Midna walked down the halls of the castle, sparking up conversations with each other. Midna told the two that one of the guards had already found one out of three mirror shards, ironically found it in the main kitchen hall. This giving the two swordsmen a good laugh.

"I hope Master Hand isn't freaking out too much about the whole thing" Ike said, Link nodded.

"Trust me if it isn't him, it might as well be Mario and Luigi. They treat me as though I am their child" Ike hummed at this and turned to Link.

"Yeah, why do they treat you that way?" Link sighed slightly.

"I grew up an orphan because my parents died when I was just a baby, I was raised by the great Deku Tree for a while. But when he died I had no one else to go to at a time like that, so I wondered around Hyrule for who knows how long. Until one day I was about to be attacked by a monster, I was so scared, thinking I might actually die at a young age. That is until Mario and Luigi came and killed it, they took me in like I was their own. Peach acted like such a motherly figure, while Mario and Luigi taught me defense skills to protect myself" Ike nodded.

"But they aren't swordsmen. How did you become one?" Link smiled.

"I was actually ten when I heard that I had a sister, Princess Zelda. I heard that she had been kidnapped by Ganondorf, than the three goddesses came and told me they chose me as the Hero of Time. And my duty was to protect Hyrule and Zelda. It was a big decision for me and for Mario and Luigi, but after a while of discussing the matter, they let me go. I was taken away to train in the art of sword fighting, and after I was ready and trained I went on my adventure to save her" Midna smiled at the memories of Zelda telling her the stories of her little brother saving her "But since I was so young to save her, the three goddesses showed me the Master Sword and told me once I pulled it out, I would fall asleep for seven years until I was old enough."

"So you missed seven years of your life?" Ike asked in disbelief, Link smiled.

"Only for a portion of my life that is. After the adventure and saving my sister, I was told to put back the Master Sword and turn back to my original age as well as Zelda. We were safe from Ganon because I sealed him away in the dark realm forever. He came back a few times as I grew up, but every time I defeated him. I was also able to visit Mario and Luigi during those times as well" Ike smiled.

"Wow, you have been through a lot" Link shrugged.

"I didn't mind, I made a lot of new friends on the way" Link said turning towards Midna, Midna laughed.

"Aw, I'm flattered Link" Link chuckled; suddenly a beeping noise came from Midna's robe pocket. "Huh, it seems someone's trying to talk to me through the mirror (A.N: Or water thing, let's just say Midna has one like Palutena)" She turned to Link and Ike "I'll be right back" The two nodded as she walked off down the hall.

"Well is she answering or not?" Master Hand urged on Palutena as she tried to contact Midna.

"Patience Master Hand, she will answer when she answers" Master Hand sighed in frustration.

"Well can you make it go faster?" He asked in annoyance, Palutena looked at him with an 'are-you-serious?' face.

"What exactly am I to you? A Goddess or Father Time?" The Smashers all laughed and snickered at her sly comment to Master Hand, making him glare at them. After a few more moments, Midna's face appeared in front of them. She smiled at Palutena.

"Hiya Palutena, fancy you calling me." Palutena chuckled at Midna.

"It is nice to see you too Midna" Midna nodded "I actually need your help"

"Ok, what with?" Midna replied.

"Well it seems that you are in possession of two swordsmen at your castle, and that the Mirror of Twilight has been broken once again" Midna grinned.

"Yup, that would be true. When the Poe brought Link and Ike here, he had shattered the mirror on the way here. I have my guards searching the place as we speak, but have only found one of the three shards so far." Palutena nodded.

"How are the boys doing?" She asked, Midna smirked.

"Oh they are doing just fine actually, very happy to get some alone time with each other" Palutena rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Midna?" She asked in a suspicious tone to the Twilight Princess, Midna laughed.

"What? It is OBVIOUS that the two like each other, I am just getting them closer is all-"

"Just don't meddle in other peoples private relationships please" Midna fake gasped.

"I am not meddling, I am just helping them to get closer in their relationship" Palutena rolled her eyes again, she also saw Pit giving her a sly glare. Basically telling her "You seemed to not have a problem when you were meddling in MY private relationship" through his eyes.

"Either way, just make sure they stay there." Master Hand chipped in next to her.

"And tell Link to get rid of that ghostly Poe thing while he is at it, I don't want it coming back to the Mansion" Midna raised an eyebrow at Master Hand, but nodded anyway.

"Will do sir" She replied, than the two adults were pushed out of the way and replaced with a smirking Snake starring right at her.

"Well hey there missy, is it me or did you just make the room hot all of a sudden" Midna looked at him with a stern face. (A.N: Oh… my…god, I SUCK at pick-up lines)

"Nah it's just you" Snake smirked more "And quit smirking or when the mirror is fixed I will punch you in the face"

"Hey I don't mind, you can Tri-Force on me any day" (A.N: is it me or did anyone else see that coming? XD) Midna rolled her eyes in disgust and cut the line between them, the screen/water/scene going black. Snake shrugged and Samus hit him up-side the head.

"You're such an idiot" Samus said.

"I think she digs me" Snake replied smirking, Samus rolled her eyes, it seemed as though a lot of people were doing that to Snake today.

Ike and Link walked down the hall talking to one another, after Midna left them they didn't feel like waiting for her. They talked about their home lands, their lives, friends, family, or relationships with people.

"So…" Ike started after an awkward silence between the two. "What kind of gender do you go for exactly?" Link turned to him confused about the sudden question. "I mean if that is alright with you that I asked. Because I noticed how you and Midna are so close, and the way you flirted with me-"Link chuckled.

"I am gay, Midna is like a second sister to me" Ike mentally sighed at this, happy that he didn't have any competition. "What about you" Ike tensed up slightly.

"H-Huh?" Ike asked with a slight blush on his face, Link smirked.

"What gender do you prefer?" Ike coughed into his fist.

"Um, I am gay too. I never did like the idea of dating a woman" Link smiled, satisfied with himself. But what the two didn't know was that they were being followed, the Death Sword Poe hiding in the shadows behind them.

"So if you're gay, and I'm gay…" The Poe sent a shadow rope line towards them, coming closer and closer. The two stopped to look at one another, standing in front of each other.

"Mhm?" Link smiled and urged on the mercenary, the rope/Shadow coming closer to them.

"Well if you want to, maybe we could-"The shadow rose up from behind Ike and Link's eyes widened.

"IKE!" Said person was about to turn around but the Shadow grabbed him, locking his arms by his sides. A few seconds later Link was tied against Ike by another shadow… chest to chest, nose to nose, and a few seconds' later lips to lips. Ike and Link blushed a deep red for a few moments until they were pulled to the ground and dragged into the shadows towards the Death Sword. The last thing heard was the two boys screams for help, than silence.

To be Continued…

**OMG I am SO SO sorry this took so long, I have had WAY too much going on these days. I just recently had my birthday party, and soon we are going to the fair. Plus I have a doctor's appointment soon, and my mother's birthday.**

**Anyway I would like to thank FrozenArrogance for encouraging me to make another chapter, it really helped with the pep talk you gave me. I have so many ideas I want to publish but I keep telling myself to finish this Fan Fiction first before anything else. **

**And I also like to thank LearningAutumn for giving me so many questions even after just the first chapter, which I will answer on private mail so I can get all of the questions answered at once. And I hope you are happy too LearningAutumn, I personally took your advice and put Snake in here for you.**

**And last, a thank you to Fayhra for being my first commenter on this story, glad you like it.**

**Hope all of you will stay tuned to the rest of the story, hope I can make more chapters sooner (I am such a procrastinator) and hope all of you will like, fave, share, comment and fave me as an author on here. Glad for the encouragement. R&R please.**

**Click the Review button, or I will make Ike and Link die in the next chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA! (Probably not really)**


	3. Waking Up: Links POV

**Theme: Kidnapped  
>Summary: Link's Point of view about the whole situation, being stuck in the Twilight Realm, Being Kidnapped, and even Ike.<br>Rated: T+**

**Chapter 3: Waking up Link's POV**

My eyes open and I see a haze of different color, where the hell am I? I blink a couple times and my vision starts to clear up, and I see bars. Big thick metal bars. The ground look cold and hard, across the way I see some spiral columns and what looks like a throne. I can tell I am still in the Twilight Realm, the sky being dark a hazy kind of gave it away. My head started hurting though, I must have hit it on something. But why is it that the ground looks so cold and hard, but I don't feel anything cold or even hard. It feels warm and soft; it even had a steady heart beat and slow breathing… wait. My eyes opened wide and I looked up to see Ike slumbering on the ground on his back, while I was laying on his chest. I gasped a quickly got off of him, making contact with the ground, I was right it was very cold and hard. How Ike can sleep on this is beyond me.

I look at my surroundings around me, I was right about the bars too, it looked like me and Ike were in a human sized cage. I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to get my headache to subside for a moment as I think back on what happened. I remember walking down the hall with Ike after Midna left, we talked about all sorts of different topics, home land, friends, I think we even talked about what sex we prefer. My eyes turned wide like plates again, the last thing I remember, if it were true, Ike looked like he was about to ask me out. But we were tied together by some sort of shadow rope… whatever it was, a-and then…

"Oh goddesses" I curse to myself, I suddenly remember when we were tied together we… we kissed. I can feel my ears grow warm; I must be as red as a tomato then. But of course it was an accident right? I mean it's not like I myself kissed him, the shadow made us. Maybe he won't get mad at me for this. I look down at the sleeping Ike, he looks so peaceful and calm, I feel a smile coming about on my lips. I wonder if he was going to ask me out then, does that mean he really does like me.

I sigh and lay my head onto his chest, I don't really know why I did this, I just wanted my headache to go away. His heart beat is very calming; I could fall asleep right now if I wanted to. I think back on how I flirted with him at the mansion, to be honest to myself, I really don't know why I did that. When I looked back at him after I met Master Hand, I couldn't help but feel my heart flutter on how he kept staring at me. And it just wasn't that kind of stare where I would have something on my face and he was trying to figure out what it was, not at all. If anything I thought I saw him drool. I giggled slightly, at first I thought he was drooling over the bounty hunter girl, Samus was it? But even when I moved to the side next to Luigi, I still noticed him staring at me. Even if we just met today… or yesterday depending on how long I have been out, he seems to be caring for me a lot. The way he helped me down the ladder, the way he saved me from the death sword, even the way he acted to see if I was ok after the fight. I smile wider thinking about the tone of his concerned voice for me. I close my eyes and cuddle up against his chest more, as I did this I guess I didn't feel Ike wake up, before I knew it I felt something being draped over me. I open my eyes and look up to see not only Ike starring back at me, but our faces seemed to be too close together because I felt our noses brush. We blush extremely red and I gasp and sit up on my knees, which was bad on my part because it looked as though I were straddling him at the moment.

"I-I'm sorry Link I didn't mean to wake you up" He sat up so now I was basically sitting in his lap, my hands were on his chest as well making me blush a deep crimson red. He seemed to blush red as well, making me chuckle slightly.

"No, no it's alright, I was already awake. I should be saying sorry to you for waking you up" Ike smiles at me, I can feel butterflies just swarming in my chest at this moment. His smiles are so pure and full of happiness, it makes me want to kiss him at that moment.

"Well no need to say sorry, you are already forgiven" I smile back at him and nod.

"Thank you" We smiled at each other for a few moments, Ike's hand came up and racked his fingers through my hair and ended up caressing my cheek. I closed my eyes and held his hand in mine, when I opened my eyes I noticed him coming closer to me, his eyes moving from my lips back to my eyes. I leaned in closer as well; all time seemed to go in slow motion for a few moments. Our eyes closed as our lips were just inches away, all to be ruined when we both heard a creaking door open*(1). Be both opened our eyes and turned our heads to see the Death Sword Poe walk, or float, in and towards us. I got off of Ike and sat next to him, I can see Ike glaring at him as he came closer to us. When he stopped in front of the cage, he raised his arm and pointed in my direction indicating he wanted only me. I glared at him and Ike raised his arms to his sides to defend me, I thought that was sweet of him. I was about to take out my sword but I realized it wasn't on my back, he must have took it when me and Ike were out cold.

The Death Sword Poe seemed to get pissed at Ike, and before I knew it he opened the cage, walked in and slashes Ike across the head, knocking him out once again.

"Ike!" I yelled in surprise, I kneeled next to him shaking him trying to wake him up or see if he was ok. The Poe grabbed my neck from behind and lifted me up so I was standing; he raised my head and held his sword to my neck. Was he really going to just kill me right there and then? I felt his other hand that lifted my head up a few seconds ago come in contact with my left hand, the Triforce started glowing, I can actually feel myself beginning to feel fear for my life. The Poe was so close I could feel his breathe against my neck, every time I would move or flinch his sword would come closer to my skin. Soon the Triforce came over me, I saw a flash of a bright light and I was knocked out cold unconscious in the Poe's arms. I was still slightly conscious enough to feel the Poe carry me bridal style, I faintly heard the cage door close, and the last thing I saw before the Poe took me away, was Ike. He eyes looked full of determination, concern, and revenge as he tried to even sit up. But soon everything went pitch black after the Poe took me into another room.

To Be Continued…

**Now is the time for me to beg for forgiveness as I always seem to do now a days. Again I am SORRY I took so long to make another chapter, and ANOTHER sorry for having it be so short. I am on MAGER writers block lately, the only reason I decided to make this one shorter is because I wanted to make a quick one-shot for another pairing I have been into lately… Falco X Link… don't judge me. Anyway, I want to thank** **Urufumaru also known as LearningAutumn, for telling me instead of using the (A.T.) thing I have been doing, just put in a * and tell what it is afterward, and it does help.**

***(1): HAH that is my job to ruin moments, I always love doing this shiz to everyone lol. Just be happy I didn't do a cliffhanger… oh wait, I DID!**

**Either way, chapter three is up now so yes, enjoy and tell me more tips I could use in a long run. If you do not press the Reviw button, I will make the Poe rape Link in the next chapter ;9 MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	4. My Savior of Solutions

**Theme: Solutions  
>Summary: A dark twist comes your way, as well as a sickening twist as well!<br>Rated: T+**

**Chapter 4: My Savior of Solutions**

When Link came through he groaned from the throbbing pain in his head, blinking a couple times to get his vision back. He tried placing his hand on his head to stop the pain, but found that his arm wouldn't even budge. He looked down and spotted ropes around his wrists, waist and legs, preventing him from moving out of the seat he was in. Why he was sitting, he had no idea. He looked around once again and noticed he was sitting in a rather large but familiar throne. This time he looked around the room he was in, he noted that he was still in the Twilight Realm, so the Death Sword didn't take him too far away. The entrance to the room was rather far away and had two spiral hand railings on the side,* this place was oh so familiar to Link but just could not place a finger on it. The entrance door opened, making Link a little happy that he might get some answers now. All to be ruined when a certain demon walked through the door, Link's eyes widened and gasped none the less. The shoes from the person clipped and clapped as he walked up to the Hylian, and almost like magic, his helmet slid open to reveal his face. The face of Zant himself, in the flesh and certainly not dead.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Hero of Time" Zant said with a smirk, he walked up until her was at the bottom step up to the throne, or rather HIS throne. Link's mouth lay wide open in awe, not willing to say anything for he knew for a fact that this had to be a dream. Zant was killed! He saw it for himself; Midna had killed him after their long battle with each other. So then why was this maniac back and in perfect health than ever, or more importantly, does Midna know about this? "So sorry for the location we had to put you in, there really was no other place to put you without monsters trying to destroy you. But I think this place suits you a little" Zant chuckled, Link still said nothing. "What? Say something 'Hero'" Link still said nothing, Zant sighed and placed his hands behind his back and was about to speak, until the Hylians hesitant voice interrupted.

"How are you alive?" He asked, his eyes never leaving Zant's form. Zant smiled wickedly, as if just waiting for that question to come along. He chuckled and started walking up the steps slowly towards Link.

"I thought you would ask that sooner or later, so let me explain. When you killed the Death Sword, you didn't really _entirely _kill him. Sure it might have looked like he disappeared, but what you didn't notice was that you left behind his Sword, the source of his life and power. I mean if you destroyed it, he might not have come back but, you didn't" Zant was half way up the stairs now, Link wanting so desperately to back away when he came closer to him. "Therefore, he came back to life after your adventures and saving the princess. Hopped up on revenge towards you, but he knew he didn't have enough power to defeat you on his own. So he came here and brought me back to life with his sword. So then he was able to take his revenge on you, while I get to take over the Twilight Realm again" Zant now stood in front of Link, he glared at him.

"In your dreams" Zant frowned and grabbed onto the boys chin with his hand, bringing their faces closer together. Link struggled but Zant's hand firmly grasped onto the boy's face, he couldn't get out of this one.

"Oh, no this is the part where YOU are dreaming child, while the Death Sword is out there bringing all of the minions you have killed, to life. I have a plan of action here to rule this dump" Link growled.

"Oh yeah? And what's that plan?" The Hero urged on, as if a dare of sorts for his enemy. Zant smirked.

"Easy, it all comes down to you and one simple word…" He leaned up to Link's pointed ear and whispered, sending chills down Link's spine. "Marriage" Link gasped and moved his head away from Zant, staring at him with complete horror.

"W-What! M-Marriage? why would you marry me for something like this!" His words became more haste, trying to look for answers to all of this. He couldn't fathom how horrible it would be to marry his rival.

"Well it is not out of love that is certain. But if I marry you, you and I get the throne to Hyrule, since you are Zelda's brother after all. That and without you around, Midna is defenseless, she has no chance against me now." Link struggled against the bonds that were attaching him to the large throne he was on, but it was no use, they wouldn't budge. "You might as well give up now child. All of your equipment is gone; Midna doesn't know where you are, and that one fella with the blue hair? Well no one will remember him after I am finished with him." Link gasped.

"What are you going to do to him?" Zant laughed in his creepy high pitched voice.

"Nothing you need to know about, boy" With that Zant turned on his heal are started to walk towards the double doors, he turned his head to look at the boy with a smirk on his one last time before he disappeared into the other room. Leaving Link all alone.

Back in the dungeon, Zant walked through the doors to see that Ike was still in the cage. With a satisfied smirk, he walked over to the cage, the mercenaries back turned to him. Zant walked to the cage door and opened it. He narrowed his eyes.

"Mortal, it's time to go. Get up and follow me" Zant exclaimed, Ike got up onto his feet with his head hung low. Zant moved aside as Ike walked slowly out of the cage, Zant smirked and was about to close the cage. Then Ike hit him, literally. He brought out a steel pole he found lying around the cage, swung it around and hit Zant as hard as he could in the head. It was made extra hard considering Zant was wearing a helmet. But while he was distracted, Ike snatched the keys from him and shoved him into the cage, slamming the door and locking it. Behind the bars, Zant growled in anger as his helmet was let down.

"_I will kill you for this!" _Zant said through clenched teeth, Ike glared at him.

"Where's Link?" Ike demanded, Zant smirked and chuckled at him creepily.

"Nowhere you need to know, child" Zant said, he chuckled again which soon turned into a maniacal creepy laugh. Ike sighed in frustration and started walking in the other direction of where Zant came in from. Determined to find Link.  
>In the throne room though, Link was trying just as hard to get out of there. Trying to use all of his strength to break the rope if he could. After about 20 minutes of trying, he gave up and sighed. Looks like he wasn't getting out of there anytime soon. His senses came back when he heard the doors open, fearing that it might be Zant again. But what surprised him when he looked up is that it wasn't Zant, but instead Midna. Link gasped.<p>

"Midna!" He cheered happily; she giggled and ran over to him. "H-How did you find me?" He asked as she set on working Link out of the ropes, using a knife she brought from her pocket.

"When I came back from the message call I got, I saw that you two weren't there. I thought nothing of it at first, but when I heard everyone in the castle say that they couldn't find you guys. I knew something was up. And since the Death Sword is alive, I maybe figured he took you two away, so I came here to find out for sure. Looks like I was right" Midna finished with a smile, cutting the last of the rope. Link stood up and messaged is wrists.

"Yeah you were right, but get this. Not only is he alive, but so is Zant." Link said, Midna's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, Link nodded.

"It's true, he came in here earlier. He was the one that tied me up. But he was going on and on about his plan to take over both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm" Link said, Midna sighed.

"So it seems, what is his plan exactly?" Midna asked, Link blushed remembering the conversation they had.

"W-Well, he um plans on marrying me…" He said hesitantly, Midna raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Midna said, in a more sassy tone.

"Yeah, he says since I am Zelda's brother and I am the next in line for the throne, he would use me to get to Hyrule. Than he would figure out a way to kill you and take over the Twilight Realm" Midna rolled her eyes, she suddenly smirked.

"Well, I had no idea you two had feelings for each other" She said, Link blushed and gasped.

"Wha?" He asked, Midna pretended to sigh.

"And all this time I thought you were in love with that man named Ike. Guess I was wrong" Midna said, Link shook his head.

"N-No you've got it all wrong, I'm not in love with Zant-"Midna interrupted him.

"HA! So you admit you're in love with Ike?" Midna asked with a smirk, Link blushed madly.

"W-Well I am not in love with Zant"

"But you're in love with Ike right?" Midna retorted.

"I don't need to answer that" Link protested.

"So you're not in love with him?"

"That's not what I said"

"But that's what it sounded like" Midna said, finally Link sighed in frustration.

"Alright, if I admit that I am in love with him can we move on?" Link asked angrily.

"Most certainly" Midna said satisfied.

"Fine, I am SOOO in love with Ike. I love everything about him, his hair, his clothes, his voice… his personality and his smile…" Link looked on dreamily and smiled "Everything about him, I just love" Link looked back at Midna to see a wide smirk on her face. "What?" Midna giggled and pointed past Link, he turned around to see a shocked Ike. His face flushed all shades of red, realizing that he had said all of that in front of his crush.

"Do… do you really mean all of that?" Ike asked finally, Link looked down nervously at his shoes as Ike walked up to him.

"Um well I-"

"Because I sure hope so…" Ike said, Link blinked and looked up at his crush who was smiling at him. "Because then this…" Ike took Link's hand in his "Will be a lot easier on me knowing that you would be alright with it" Link sighed slightly and smiled up at Ike.

"Well this is a nice love bird moment, but I am pretty sure we should get out of here soon. We don't know when Zant will come back" Midna said, crossing her arms. Ike smirked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him too much. Currently he is locked in the cage I was in, so he a little occupied right now" Ike said triumphantly, Link giggled next to him while Midna rolled her eyes.

"Well either way, he is either strong enough to find a way out of the bars, or the Death sword will come and find him that way and let him out. So we have to go now!" She said as she headed to the door, the two nodded and followed after her hand in hand. "By the way, if you guys need to leave soon, the mirror is fixed so you are able to leave if you want" She said as they left the castle.

"Really, they found it that fast?" Ike asked, Link sighed.

"Lucky bastards took me forever to find them last time" He said, Midna chuckled at him. "And we are not leaving. With Zant here I can't risk leaving you" Midna turned to him and smiled.

"You worry too much" She said, he rolled his eyes and smiled back at her. She looked ahead of her and gasped, completely stopping in her tracks followed by the other two. Ahead of them, Zant stood with the Death sword next to him, a sinister smile on him.

"Damn, I was hoping the cage would hold him longer then this" Ike said in disappointment, Zant held up his hand and pointed it to Ike. The Poe reacted and started charging towards the Mercenary, who let go of his boyfriend's hand and charged after him ready to fight. But it turned out to only be a distraction. Zant rose up his hand again and formed an energy ball and shot it towards Midna, sending jolts of electricity through her. Link was about to run to help her, but soon was hit by a jolt as well. Midna suddenly shrunk in size as her cloak and skirt fell to the ground, while Link fell to the ground on all fours and transformed. Midna into an imp, as Link turned into a wolf. The two stared at themselves for a while, disbelieving that this was happening to them again. Midna turned to Zant.

"What the hell! Change us back Zant!" Midna yelled, Zant laughed at them, ignoring her comment. Link looked to the side to see Ike give one final kick to the head of the poe, knocking him out temporarily. He turned back to Midna and barked at her, she saw that the Poe was waking up again and hopped onto Link's back. Link sprinted to the Poe and jumped on top of him, taking a bight onto the Poe's soul, and soon enough, ripping it out of its chest. Killing it completely. They turned behind them to see Ike staring at them oddly.

"W-What happened to you guys?" Ike asked, Midna floated up off of Link, as the wolf sat down on the ground. He stared up at Ike with puppy dog eyes, making Ike blush a little. Midna floated up to meet eye level with him.

"Zant did this to us" She said, Ike nodded and looked back at Link. He looked at Ike sadly, as if saying he was sorry for his change in body. Ike sighed and smiled down at him. He placed his hand on Link's head and petted him, also scratching behind the ears. Link's tale wagged behind him, satisfied that his crushes' feelings hadn't changed. Suddenly they heard screaming behind them, they turned to see Zant having a small temper tantrum. He turned to the trio.

"Give me the boy" He exclaimed, Ike and Midna moved so that they were in front of Link, protecting him if necessary. "Fine then, I'll just kill all of you for him then!" He raised his hand to summon another energy ball, when suddenly he was hit in the head with a rock. He turned to see the town's people gathering around and throwing rocks at him.

"There's his distraction, we have to go through the portal together" Midna said, Ike nodded and lifted up Link into his arms, carrying him as he ran behind Midna. "If we are lucky, the portal will take us to a separate place then Zant if he follows us. We should end up in Smash Manor" Ike nodded.

"Got it" He said, he heard screaming again and looked behind to see Zant running after them. "We need to be quicker though!" Midna sighed in frustration; they were only a few feet away from the mirror now. Once there, they stopped in front of it and were soon transported out of the Twilight Realm, followed by Zant. But luck was on their side and it turned out he was too late and was transported to the outskirts of Hyrule, while the three were transported to the entrance of Smash Manor. They all shared a sigh of relief, glad that they were out of harm's way now. Ike set Link down on the ground, but not before Link nuzzled the mercenary in the neck in thanks for saving him. Ike smiled and patted his head. He stood up and opened the doors to the mansion.

"I'm glad that's over, for now" He said, a little out of breathe. Midna nodded.

"Yeah, I could not agree more" She said, stretching out her arms behind her head. She perched herself on Ike's shoulder, surprising him a little. "Sorry, force of habit" He chuckled.

"It's alright, I don't mind" He replied, they made their way towards the cafeteria, where they knew everyone would be. Once they made it through the doors, they expected everyone to tackle them, or rejoice in their return. But instead, wasn't expecting to see her.

"Midna?" Zelda asked as she stepped up to the imp, Midna gasped and floated over to her.

"Z-Zelda? What are you doing here?" She asked, Link barked next to them. Zelda looked down and gasped.

"What happened to you two?" She asked. Behind her stood the rest of the mansion, while Marth and Roy came up to Ike and greeted him.

"Well, it turns out that Zant is alive again, and this time he is trying to take over both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm" Midna said, Zelda sighed and was about to say something but she was interrupted by another surprising guest.

"Hmm, he wasn't that maniacal the last time I saw him" Ganondorf stepped out of the crowd of smashers and over to his friends.* Midna crossed her arms while Link barked happily at him, Ganon smiled and patted the wolf's head. After the battle in Hyrule, Zelda and Link decided to use the goddesses power to bring Ganondorf back, as if giving him a second chance. But when they brought him back, they stripped him of his powers so he could not use it against them. Now they act as though they all have been friends for years.

"Yeah, it sounds like it. And he has gotten even creepier; he plans on marrying Link since he is your little brother and the next for the throne." Midna said, Zelda looked at her in disgust.

"Since when was Zant gay?" Ganondrof asked, getting up on his feet, Midna rolled her eyes.

"Not the point Ganon" She said, Ganon raised his hands in defence. Midna turned to Zelda. "What should we do now?" She asked, Zelda tapped her chin in thought. She turned around to the rest of the smashers and giggled nervously.

"I'm quite sorry if any of this doesn't make since to any of you." She apologized, Master Hand shook his head.

"Not at all, it's actually quite interesting" He said, the rest of the smashers nodded in agreement. Snake walked up to Midna, his mouth wide open.

"Wait… your Midna? The babe I met through the mirror? You look nothing like her!" He said, Midna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's you" she said, a few seconds passed as Snake just stared at her oddly, making her uncomfortable.

"Stop starring!" She barked through clenched teeth, Snake backed off immediately.

"S-Sorry" He mumbled, Zelda giggle next to them as Palutena walked up next to her.

"So how do you suppose you will get these two back to their normal selves?" Palutena asked, Zelda sighed.

"Well I can't get them back to NORMAL so to say, but I can use as much as my magic as I can to get them close to normal" Midna stared at Zelda.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, Zelda turned to face Midna and Link raising both her hands. She summoned two light energies and closed her eyes, focusing on nothing but the two in front of her. The light shot out of her hands and hit down on top of the two, drowning them in brightness. The light was so bright, whoever was around them had to cover their eyes from it. But once the light subsided, they let the new light adjust to their eyes. But the two that were under the light, were far from normal… almost. Link was back to his human form, but just a tad different. His head adorned a pair of cute furry gray wolf ears, as well as a gray wolf tale coming out from under his tunic. Midna grew back, but just slightly. Instead of being taller than Link and Zelda, she was now shorter. Her orange hair tied up into a single pony tail, and her cheeks a little puffier then they should be. As if she was now… a teenager, rather than a woman. Midna looked down and noticed she had no clothes on and gasped, trying to cover herself up. Link covered his eyes from Midna, but the rest of the men either looked awkwardly or couldn't look away. Zelda gasped and took of her cloak around her and slipped it on her shoulders, Midna sighed.

"Thanks Zel" Midna said as she hid behind Zelda, she giggled and obliged to Midna's silent request. Palutena turned to Peach.

"Princess Peach, why don't we take Midna up to your room so we can find some clothes for her?" She said, Peach gasped and clapped her hands.

"Absolutely, oh you are going to LOVE my collection of dresses and skirts, I have summer dresses, Victorian dresses-"Peach went on as she grabbed Midna's hand to drag her to her room.

"Why I am I worried that everything will be pink?" Midna protested, Peach paid no mind and kept numbering off types of dresses she had. Palutena chuckled behind them and followed. Zelda sighed and crossed her arms; she looked over at Link and chuckled.

"Um Link?" She said, Link looked over at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, Zelda snickered again.

"I would pull down your tunic if I were you" She said, Link looked at her confused. He looked back and blushed madly, his tail was pushing up his tunic a little too far for his liking. He gasped and pulled down his tunic, his face turned all shades of red. "I think you need new clothes too Link" Zelda laughed at him, Link felt so embarrassed. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, he looked up to see Ike smiling down at him.

"I think I can help you out with that darling" Ike said with a chuckle, Link smiled shyly at him.

"T-Thanks Ike" Link said, Ike kissed the top of the Hylians head.

"Any time" Ike turned to Marth, Roy and Pit. "You guys think you can come and help out too?" Pit smiled and nodded.

"Yeah sure, I think I have some togas you can wear" Pit said, Marth sweat dropped.

"Um, sweetie I don't think your clothes will fit him, but I guess me and Roy can try" Marth said, Ike nodded and started leading the Hylian towards the doors, followed by the other three. Pit tapped Marth and the shoulder.

"Hey Marth? Why did you call me sweetie?" Pit asked, Marth blushed and stammered in his reply.

"Oh, um I-I didn't say Pit?" Marth asked, Pit shook his head for his reply. Marth coughed into his fist. "W-Well, I'll just tell you later" He said, Pit eyed him suspiciously, but smiled either way. Zelda in the meantime turned around to face Snake; she walked up to him and glared.

"You ever flirt with Midna again, your throat is going to be torn out by me personally" She said threateningly, before walking off to meet with Palutena and Peach to help Midna. Snake stared at her oddly, until Ganon came up next to him.

"I hope you do know that, Zelda and Midna are a couple" Ganon said, Snake's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Dude, that's hot" Snake said finally, Ganon rolled his eyes and walked away from the love struck idiot.

But what everyone didn't know was that Zant used his teleporting to travel to the outskirts of the Smash mansion. He smirked and made his way to his destination, laughing manically the entire way.

**Zant creeps me out, I didn't really know how to act like him so to say. So don't get too creeped when I made him want to marry Link. It's not out of love, I just thought it would be a neat idea since I consider Link as Zelda's younger brother. OMG, I was just totally fangirling when I made Zelda get all jealous over Snake flirting with Midna. I absolutely love that Yuri pairing SOOOO much. So I had to put it in there!**

**Ok, well I am SUPER sorry about the whole delay on the chapters, I know I suck. Shoot me now. Between school, other fan fictions I want to write, and some other stuff I don't want to list. I am SOO pooped right now. But thank you for all your comments, they really helped. Keep giving me more ideas; I am still in a rut right now.**

**Currently (If you hadn't known already) I am writing a Fan fiction novel. I will post it on this site. But I want to get the WHOLE novel done before then. It might take a while, but I am excited for it. So that is mainly why I am so lazy in my fan fictions. Also, I want you guys to tell me, should I delete the fan Fiction "Injuries to the body and heart"? Or should I make it as like a complete story and move on? I am REALLY not wanting to go on in the story, I feel as though I should just end it there and then. I am just so into writing games and stuff that I really have no use for that fic right now. IDK, I'll think about it and you guys can tell me what you think.**

**For the * up there, that is just for Ganondorf: I really feel as though he is a good person deep down (That and he is like my fave villain ever) so I wanted him to be friends with Link and Zelda and Midna, so I made Zant the villain this time.**

**Alright, I will stop boring you guys for now, but I am super happy about all the comments so keep them coming. Also, a shout out to knillover for the advice about the wolf thing. Really got me going, I like the idea. But I didn't like the part of a wolf Link/Ike relationship, so I decided to turn Link half wolf half human. OMG It was SOOO adorable in my mind that I just had to make it, same thing with the teenage Midna.**

**Ok ok sorry, I am going on again, darn myself for doing that. Anyway, keep the comments coming guys, and give me ideas. (Don't forget to comment on the "Injuries to the Body and Heart" fic) See you next chapter!**

**R&R please! **


	5. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Hiya guys, before you say anything. I know you are probably mad right now, you probably thought this was the next chapter and you were all like "Oh my glob YES FINALLY!" Even though I updated like yesterday. Well I am sorry but it is not chapter five… yet. This is just an author's note, so I thought I would talk to my fans that, you know, decided to stay with this story, even though it sucks like hell. But a lot of you seem to like it so I am happy about that. **

**Anyway, onto to the real reason why I am making this. First of all, I got some comments back from the last chapter. So happy you guys like it, and I know my ideas are weird, but that is what a FanFiction is all about, isn't it? You make your own story and thoughts out of a plot and characters already made. For one, yes I know Ganondorf is supposed to be evil, but I love him SOOOO much I could not fathom the fact of having him dead. So thus I made him come back to life, as a changed man.**

**Zant, you guys probably thought it was odd I made him marry Link. Well as I said before, this is not an actual yaoi pairing, he is just doing it to get to power. His FULL plan, I shall explain: He plans on marrying Link because he is the brother of Zelda, he will find a way to kill Zelda so Link is instantly given the throne. But before that, he plans on marrying him so that way if Link ever dies, he will get the throne next. So if you don't get it yet. Basically he plans on killing Zelda AND Link to get to the throne faster.  
>His plan for the Twilight Realm is a little odd, and since Midna did not have any relatives, I had no choice. He was already going to be the next heir to the throne if Midna dies, but since Midna killed him in the game he never got to. Thus when I brought him back, he plans on killing Midna so he gets the throne next. It's kind of a loop hole type thing for him.<strong>

**Zelda, alright I understand most of you think it is either weird or gross that I paired her up with Midna. But I am sorry guys, I am getting so many ideas from you all (And they help a WHOLE bunch, so thank you) But I felt as though I needed to put something of myself in there. I already put Ike and Link in there, and Marth and Pit were kind of a side pairing (Will be a major soon) But I needed something else I loved in there, so I put my fave Yuri pairing in there. Which is ZeldaXMidna. It was either that or SamusXZelda but I thought Midna was a wonderful part to it. And of course Snake will still try and flirt with her as much as he can.**

**I am glad you guys like the idea of Link being half wolf, and I am sorry to knillover about the whole misunderstanding about the plot. But since Midna already kind of looked like herself, Human and Imp, it already gave it away. Plus Ike was there anyway so he needed to know. As for the Midna being turned into a teenager, the only reason I did that was because I needed something in between for her. Link was half human half wolf, so I needed her to be half something, so thus teenage Midna was born. She still has her personality, she is just in a feisty teenager size. And I guess you could call her a chibi, personally I think her imp form was more chibi than that, but eh!**

**Also, I want to discuss my grammar. Honestly guys, when you say the whole "I don't understand who is speaking" thing. I understand completely. But what confuses me is that, I have never done that before until now. I have been catching myself doing that a lot and I have no idea how it started, plus it get kind of boring saying over and over after every sentence "Link said" or "Ike said" or any other things like that. I am still learning, so help me out guys. Same thing with the comments, getting comments still scares me every now and then. It's different then getting feedback for art for some reason, I get SOOOO many good comments on my art skills. Then I bring out my writing skills and people still like it, bet I keep getting the same thing over and over, that I have grammar issues.**

**I guess the only thing that scares me is, at my school. People don't understand me. Every time I am writing a fan fiction, they always ask what I am writing and I tell them the plot. They think I am some weird creep to be liking this stuff, don't get me wrong, I have lots of great friends who always read my fics and are excited to see a new chapter up. But some of them (Even one of my closest friends) Makes fun of me for it, so I guess I get a little scared now and then whenever I get a new comment. So please be easy on me, I have bad anxiety for that stuff. But please, I like getting feedback for mistakes or feedback that is good. Just the negative ones make me want to cry is all. Lol**

**So I want to tell you guys about my delays on fics, I know I am super slow with them. I got some advice from an actual book writer a few months back. I asked him "how should I deal with writers block?". He gave me excellent advice. He told me to just wait, at the most a week, and see where it goes from there. When you're writing, he says, your brain gets side tracked and you stop. You don't know where you want the story to go next. It's like having three (Or more) Dirt paths in front of you, you have so many ideas, but you just don't know where to go with them. So I took his advice, and with the help of you guys, I was able to both make a new chapter for this fan fic AND go onto chapter five of the book I am writing. So expect delays guys, I know it probably hurts inside and sometimes I know you want to shoot me. Trust me I have been there. But hang in there and give me some more ideas, I feed on your ideas! And of course when you do give me an idea, and it is put in the chapter, I will OF COURSE give people a shout out. I always feel as though I have to. Just letting you know.**

**Well I feel as though I am taking up too much of your time here. So I should probably stop. I just wanted to let all of you know that I am trying my hardest. All I need are your guys' help and support. I really love all of you, seriously. You make me feel as though I could write anything!**

**Sorry about the author's note, if it scared you. Just wanted to talk to you guys. Love all of you, and can't wait to get started on chapter five!**

**~Luigi-Lover17/Link-Lover17**

**(P.S. If you guys have not seen my profile on this site, I am mainly known as Link-Lover17 for like FOREVER, even before I started it on the internet. So I usually do my signatures with Link-Lover17 on it. Hope you don't mind!)**

**And if you guys have any more comments or questions, feel free to ask me personally. I am on my computer practically every day.**


End file.
